Oh Mai God
by Kelsey Goode
Summary: A certain blond vigilante exacts his revenge on Jesse, because no one touches Chloe King and gets away with it if Alek has anything to do with it. Takes place directly after 1x04, "All Apologies." Chloe/Alek. T for violence and cussing.


Inspiration from the previous episode, "All Apologies." So good! Here's what I wish had happened, you know, besides Chloe saving herself (I wish Alek had barged in instead, the hunk he is).

Lame title, I know.

two stories in one day. pretty good, eh? (:

* * *

><p>San Francisco was dark and cold that night as Jesse limped his way down a dark alley toward his friend's house where he would crash. He was looking down, stuck in his thoughts. How did that little blond bitch beat him? She was so fast, aggressive, and... smart-mouthed.<p>

He wanted to dig that knife right through her flesh.

Jesse was ripped out of his reverie when his body was thrown toward the alley wall as someone in a hoodie past him, bumping his shoulder, _hard._

"Hey, watch where you're going asshole!" Jesse called toward the figure, who kept walking.

Angry, he turned around only to find the hooded figure back in front of him. "What the f—" Jesse stumbled back.

The hooded figure grabbed him by the arms and pushed him up against the brick wall, and punched him so hard in the face, he thought he was dreaming.

Then the stomach. Then his left knee was broken. He screamed out in agonizing pain, desperate for mercy.

Mercy he never gave to any of his own victims.

Then his right knee was broken. And his right ankle. And the hooded figure kicked him in the ribs, breaking at least three.

"Please, please..." Jesse pleaded, whimpering like the scum he was. The hooded figure kicked him in the ribs another time before leaning down and yanking Jesse's head up.

"Listen closely," the man said in a _slight british accent_. "You will leave Lana alone, and you will _never_ under any circumstance _ever_ think about, go near, or hurt Chloe King ever again. If you so much as breathe in the same room as she does, I will _rip your organs out_, _leaving all the important ones until last so you feel everything._" He let go of Jesse's head, letting it slam on the pavement. Just before Jesse passed out, the hooded figure spoke again. "And don't think I won't, Jesse." Confirming Jesse's fears that the hooded vigilante knew who he was, and how to get him.

The hooded figure stuck his hands in his pockets, and walked calmly out of the alley as his hood fell down, revealing blonde hair and blue eyes.

* * *

><p>Alek watched Chloe as she was having coffee with Amy and Paul. The two got up to leave, and Alek took the chance to slide into Paul's seat across from Chloe as the couple left.<p>

Chloe smiled at Alek, offering him her coffee. He leaned back in the chair and took a generous sip of her coffee.

She looked down at the table, obviously thinking about saying something to him.

"What?" He asked bluntly, sliding the coffee cup back to her.

She looked up at him, and took a nervous sip. "I saw on the local news today that a man was found in the alley toward with life-threatening injuries. It was pretty bad. He even had slashes across his body." She eyed him. "Like the ones we make."

He looked her straight in the eyes. "What are you talking about, Chloe?"

She sighed and looked at him. "Why did you go after him, Alek? If Valentina finds out, or even Jasmine..." she trailed off.

Alek sat up straight and looked Chloe straight in the eyes. "As your protector I was doing my duty in protecting you from future attacks, even if it was from a human. Chloe, he pulled a knife on you. Not only that, he could have seriously hurt you. Or worse, taken one of your lives. It was a risk, I wasn't willing to take."

Chloe just shook her head. "Then you would have killed him. You were angry. You wanted him to feel the pain."

Alek snorted. "Of course I did, he attacked you. When _I was supposed to be protecting you_. How do you think that makes me feel, Chloe? Ever think of that? Do you now how insanely unnerving it is to not know what you're doing... that you would purposely run away from me to do something you were specifically told _not to do._ That I told you not to do? God, Chloe," He sat back.

She looked away, and then back at him.

"They're humans, they're not you're job." He said a bit more softly.

Chloe looked at him angrily. "If he was just a human than obviously I can protect myself. And you're such a hypocrite, Alek." She said, standing up.

"What are you talking about?" He said, standing up alongside her.

"_You_ attacked a human, and don't tell me it was to prevent a future attack, bullshit." She said, walking away and throwing her coffee cup away.

Alek strode around the table and grabbed her arm, forcing her to look at him.

"I told you, I worry about you. Even if it makes me a hypocrite, or unethical, I will _always_ do whatever I have to in order to ensure your safety, Chloe." He said, staring deep into her eyes. It seemed like minutes passed before he let go of her arm and strode out of the coffee shop.

* * *

><p>Alek walked away from the coffee shop feeling unusual. Chloe King just messed him up, emotionally speaking.<p>

Sometimes she was completely irritating, and at other points... not so much. He wasn't used to this, he was a player, a flirt. What the fuck was going on with him?

He _never_ beat up humans, no matter how bad.

Chloe King just brought out a new side of him, and he wasn't sure whether he liked it or not.

One thing he was definitely sure about: He would do anything for Chloe King, including risking his own life.

He reassured himself it was for the greater good of the Mai, not for personal reasons like, actually caring for Chloe King.

No, that was silly.

One thing that could be said about everything that had recently happened with Chloe: Oh _Mai_ God.

* * *

><p>Hope you enjoyed! I was inspired... again. Takes place directly after episode 4, "All Apologies." Which had PLENTY of Chloe and Alek moments that made me go crazy.<p>

review, please?


End file.
